


Dream Come True:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was at Steve’s bedside, when he was shot, When he wakes up, Danny confesses his love for him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Dream Come True:

*Summary: Danny was at Steve’s bedside, when he was shot, When he wakes up, Danny confesses his love for him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

**“This is _ **so**_ unfair, Steve doesn’t deserve this to him again, He is a good man, & he deserves happiness once & for all”**, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said with a sad tone, as he watched his partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett sleep peacefully, after he made it through a successful surgery.

 

It was such a horrible week, Danny didn’t think that he would’ve made it, If Steve hadn’t made it through the surgery. The Blond was thanking God for all of his mighty powers, that he used to keep the Five-O Commander with him, so they can have a possible future together.

 

“I love you so much, I think that I loved you for a long time, You are the most important person in my life, You make me happy, I will spend the rest of my life doing the same for you”, & he fell asleep right then, & there. He was so tired, so he is gonna rest, & be on his game for Steve.

 

When Steve woke up, The Former Seal winced with only a little bit of pain, which was a positive for him. He smiled, when he saw Danny sleeping peacefully. He heard everything that the loudmouth detective said, & felt the same way about the blond, He cleared his throat loudly, so he could get his attention.

 

“Hey, Babe,” Danny said, as he woke up, & had a smile on his face. “Hey there, Danno, I heard everything that you said, I feel the same way”, he said hoarsely, as he smiled at him. The Blond leaned in, & kissed him softly, It was like a dream come true. They spent the rest of their time starting to plan their future together.

 

The End.


End file.
